


Certifiably Human

by wolfgirl12390



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diapers, Fluff, Robot learning to be human, Single Parents, single parents rule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgirl12390/pseuds/wolfgirl12390
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely scientist, Ian Rose, creates a robot son named Tinker. Though Tinker is not a human child, he sure acts like one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a test chapter but I hope you like it. :D

It was just a typical day for Ian Rose as he went into his robot son’s room to wake him from sleep mode. Ian had built Tinker to be much like a small child including appearance and several bodily functions. In order to function, Tinker needed to consume oil through his mouth so it will work through the rest of his body then be excreted through an opening in his rear.  
As Ian entered the room he saw Tinker laying on a bed with his thumb in his mouth. He smiled before being met with an unfortunate memory of the first time Tinker slept. It has turned out that while in sleep mode, Tinker couldn’t access his vitals and ended up leaking oil everywhere.  
“Disengage sleep mode,” Ian said.  
“Good morning, father,” Tinker said as his eyes opened.  
“Good morning,” Ian replied grabbing fresh clothes from dresser.  
Tinker sat up on his bed having been programed to let his father dress him. He looked down and father.  
“Father,” Tinker said.  
“Something wrong?”  
“The diaper you put on me to keep me from leaking oil seems to be leaking.”  
“So it seems.”  
Ian pulled off Tinker’s pants and then undid the tapes on the diaper before throwing it away. Ian helped Tinker put on a pair of small briefs and some blue jeans. Next, Ian replaced his son’s shirt with green long sleeved one. Tinker stood up.  
“I believe the appropriate emotion to feel right now would be happiness.”  
“I’m glad your happy. How about we go downstairs and you can do a puzzle.”  
“Yes, please.”  
Ian and Tinker went downstairs. Tinker sat down on the floor and started working on a thousand piece jigsaw puzzle. When he was about forty percent done with the puzzle, Tinker noticed his oil would need to be released within the next hour. He opted to tell father right after he finished his puzzle. Another thirty minutes later, and Tinker was about sixty percent with the puzzle. He got another reminder from his oiling system. Once again he opted to wait till the puzzle done. He finished the puzzle twenty five minutes later and stood noting that his oil tank was about to burst.  
“Father,” Tinker said.  
“Yes,” Ian asked.  
“It would seem my oil tank is about to empty.”  
“You should of gotten a thirty minute warning,” Ian replied.  
“I ignored it… till i finished my puzzle. I have about thirty sec-”  
Tinker was cut off by his oil tank leaking and then opening. Soon, his oil had emptied in his underwear and pants. He knew the correct emotion to feel would be humiliation.  
“I’m sorry father,” Tinker said.  
“I think you need a nap,” Ian said, “engage sleep mode”  
“Good night father,” Tinker said automatically.  
His eyes glazed over. He collapsed into Ian’s arm and his thumb found its way to his mouth. Ian smiled. Tinker had gotten so distracted playing he had an accident… just like a real boy.


	2. Bikes

The birds were chirping one sunny morning, and Tinker was doing a puzzle as usual. Ian was reading the newspaper when there was a knock at the door. Ian opened it to see young woman standing there. She wore a skirt and red blouse that Ian couldn’t help but notice extenuated her… figure.  
“H-hello,” Ian said, mouth going dry.  
“Hi there, the woman said, “I just moved in next door and figured I would introduce myself.”   
“Ah. I am Professor Ian Rose. It’s a uh pleasure to a you know meet you.”  
“My name is Avery and the pleasure is all mine.”  
Ian forced his eyes to meet Avery’s. She was quite beautiful. Although, having spent a great amount of time in a lab, Ian wasn't used to human let alone girls.   
“Father,” Tinker said, “your heart rate is elevated”  
Avery noticed Tinker and immediately squealed. She ran inside and picked him up in a tight hug. Tinker looked as close to confused as the robot could get.  
“Confusion,” Tinker cried out, “hugs for are to relieve sadness and fear.”  
“Update memory banks,” Ian told, “hugs are also for showing affection.”  
“Is this your son? “ Avery ased.   
“Yes, this Tinker,” Ian replied.  
“He’s adorable! Where is his mom? How old is he?”   
Avery babbled like that for several minutes. Ian smiled at her enthusiasm. Tinker frowned. According to data banks this kind of behavior would be considered annoying.  
“Tinker is a robotic AI,” Ian explained.  
Avery still had a blank look on her face. Ian laughed awkwardly. Tinker frowned. According to the internet data banks Avery would be considered ditzy.  
“Anyways, there is a neighborhood bike for cancer next thursday,” Avery said, “I can’t wait wait to see you there.”  
Ian nodded as Avery left.   
“Father,” Tinker mumbled, “a bicycle is a vehicle composed of two wheels held in a frame one behind the other, propelled by pedals and steered with handlebars attached to the front wheel.”  
“That is correct,” Ian replied.  
“I don’t know how to ride one.”  
“Well, I will teach you.”  
So, Ian took tinker to a bicycle store and they picked out a small blue bicycle. Then, the two went home. Tinker sat on the bicycle while Ian held onto it.  
“I believe the proper emotion is trepidation,” Tinker mumbled.  
“Don’t be scared,” Ian said. “All you need to do is pedal and balance.”  
So Tinker started pedaling with Ian holding onto the bike. After a few minutes, Ian let go suddenly.  
“Trepidation,” Tinker yelled.  
He lost control of the bike. Tinker moved the handle bars and ended up crashing into Ian. Ian groaned falling to the ground.  
“Let’s get you some training wheels,” Ian said.


	3. Alice

It was a windy day when Ian got the phone call that Tinker would later refer as the call from the underworld. Ian picked up the phone and listened. Tinker uses his robot hear to eavesdrop.  
“Hello,” Ian said, “this is-”  
“I know who it is otherwise i wouldn't be calling you,“ a male voice interrupted.  
“Staff Sergeant Steele,” Ian gasped, “how nice to hear from-”  
` “Cut the crap Rose,” Steele interrupted, “we both know me calling is anything but nice.”  
“Yes sir” Ian sighed.  
“We need you.”  
“Sir, I gave up designing military weapons a long time ago.”  
“That’s not why we need you. Do you remember project Executioner.”  
Ian paused. Tinker pretended to be busy on his puzzle but in actuality was scanning all known databases for anything anmed project Executioner. Nothing.  
“With all due respect, sir, you shouldn‘t say that over this line.”  
“Like you’d ever have a line that isn’t secure.”  
“Fine but what the project.”  
“It’s complete.”  
“What? The cells and getting the DNA and how.”  
“We made some modifications.”  
“So what do you need me for?”  
“The government is terminating the project and we don't know what to with it.”  
“Him. The Project was a cloning process and we both know clones have feelings.”  
“Fine. We we still need someone to care for the clone. I will brief you with the information over email.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
Ian hung up the phone. Tinker quickly turned to his puzzle and placed a piece. Ian let out a long sigh that according to Tinker’s database would mean he is frustrated.  
“Tinker,” Ian said, “you're getting a brother.”  
Over the next few days, Ian prepared the guest bedroom. It was decorated with a grey and white flower designs as well a bedding.   
“Father,” Tink said the day the clone was supposed to arrive.  
“What is it?”  
“I have researched several bonding exercises and suggest we try them when my sibling arrive.”  
“Very well let's hear the list.”  
“Sports are said to help bond individuals.”  
“Tinker I am a scientist the only sport I do is inventing.”  
“Very well.”  
At that moment the doorbell rang. Ian opened the door to reveal a smiling pre-teen girl. With her was a woman wearing a labcoat.   
“Greetings,” Tinker said.   
“Pizza,” the girl replied.   
“Confusion,” Tinker said, “that was not an appropriate response.”  
“I was told to greet people so pizza is my greeting.”  
“You must be Alice,” Ian said.   
The girl nodded. Tinker looked at her analysing. Her heart rate was normal and she showed no signs of abnormalities besides slightly elevated hormone levels which was quite normal for someone about to enter puberty.  
“I am Tinker,” said Tinker. “I will be your brother.”  
“Pizza, Tinker,” Alice said.   
“Well let's hope they get along,” said the woman.  
“I don't think it will be a problem, Lisa,” Ian repled.   
“My name is Lisa Carr,” the woman told Tinker, “I'm an old colleague of Ian.”  
“Well, maybe a bit more than a colleague,” Ian said.   
He went red a little as he said this. Ian motioned for the girls to come inside. Alice ran inside and jumped onto the couch.  
“Oooh fun, fun, fun,” Alice laughed.  
“Confusion,” Tinker said, “couches are for sitting.”  
“Where is the fun in that?” Alice asked.  
Ian sighed this would be an… interesting duo.


End file.
